


Hope's peak academy and Desperate Heroes

by duhfemg



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Dark, Despair, Detectives, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Heroes & Heroines, Hope, Killing, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Platonic Relationships, Psychology, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duhfemg/pseuds/duhfemg
Summary: Disclaimer:This work describes the murder scenes in sufficient detail, and there is cruelty.If you are not resistant to this, I recommend skipping some points, or not starting reading at all.
Relationships: Hagakure Tooru/Ojiro Mashirao, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako





	1. Danganronpa in the Universe of Heroes. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This work describes the murder scenes in sufficient detail, and there is cruelty.  
> If you are not resistant to this, I recommend skipping some points, or not starting reading at all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English is not my primary language. Therefore, it can be bad.  
> I have translated my work from Russian. Sorry.  
> Theories and questions are resolved. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 1: Danganronpa in the Universe of Heroes. Prologue.

I'm no longer the Deku you remember as a worthless sucker.…  
Now I'm ... a Deku who doesn't give up!

I am Izuku Midoriya, UA's disciple. Many people know me by the nickname "Deku", Wooden, but it can be read as "I can". To be honest, I like this transcript better.  
Despite the fact that I was born without a quirk, I managed to attract the attention of the legendary hero of "The Almight", after which I became a user of "One for All" and entered the UA Academy in the hero department.

Until recently, I did not suspect something bad, something unreal. Although… In a world where 80% of people have super powers, there is almost nothing unreal. But not the point, it would seem, here I am, as usual, going to school, crossing the threshold, and then… A flash of light. So bright that I immediately squeezed my eyes shut and closed them. Strange, is this someone's quirk? I can compare this effect to the strength of my classmate, Yuga Aoyama. When he uses his "Navel Laser" everything becomes unusually bright. Or is it a quirk of my childhood friend Kac-chan? Apparently, his mockery of me has not yet passed.

High-frequency sound. What's happening? Am I falling?

Nothing. No light. Not a sound. No forms. No voice. I reach out to touch something.

This is me. The same Izuku Midoriya. I remember who I am. I am the protagonist of this crazy story. I am the one who can find hope where there is none. I'm the one who can live to the end.

I woke up in the school locker, my own, but slightly modified class. Is this a dream? Do I just need to wake up? I pinched my own cheek, but it didn't seem to work. So, we need to look for a way out?

It's dark all around, I went out into the light and heard a woman's squeak. It belongs to… Uraraka?

"Ah! "What is it?" came a voice from the girl's side. Apparently, she also woke up in the closet, but unlike me, she tripped over the door and with a small bump on her forehead, leaning on her hands, lay on the floor.

"Uraraka?" Are you all right?" I asked, running up to her with my eyes bulging.

She looked confused, but still looked at me, at the same time Ochako screamed as if she saw the monster in me.

"Izuku?" What's happening? Where are we? - she was in a panic, did not understand what was happening, I saw in her eyes the reflection of myself and the tears that had gathered. I helped her to get up and recover. Soon, we started a dialogue, when asked what happened, she said that she also saw a flash of light and emptiness. Well, apparently we both fell into some kind of trap of villains, because I can hardly explain it in another way. We decided to explore this place where we are and eventually left the classroom.

Ahead of us was a long, empty corridor, without windows, without any light except for the small blinking lamps that were about to go out. Also, on both sides there were doors, as it turned out later, to similar classrooms. But one door was larger and taller in size, somewhat like the door to the classrooms at Yuei Academy. It was a large hall with a narrow stage. We were both extremely careful, no one wanted to attract too much attention… Villains?

With timid steps, we finally reached the same ill-fated door. Still, I volunteered to open it, from the sound coming from the room, it was safe to say that there were people there. Villains? Hostages? Or maybe something worse?

I went in first, and yes, there were people there. All of 1A was there. At first, I could not believe my eyes, Uraraka, by the way, was also in no small shock. Everyone immediately turned to look at us, someone was worried like Mashirao or Minoru. Someone got into a fighting stance as Todoroki, Bakuga or Fumigate. But no one was in a hurry to use the quirk. I wonder why this is so?

\- G..Guys? My voice was quieter than I intended, but even so, everyone heard me

"Izuku?" Ochako? From Momo's expression, it was clear that she was very worried about us, but nevertheless, when she met Uraraka and me, she looked a little apprehensive. She… She thinks we've got everyone here, but that's not true. Isn't that right?

Many followed Yaomomo's example and called out, " Midoriya - the same cold voice of Todoroki, or-Deku!" Chubby! What the hell is going on here? Katsuki's raised voice. Kirishima immediately held him back, blocking the passage to the door with his hand. "Oh! And here is Izuku and Uraraka were found, and you were worried — I would not say that he is worried or afraid that we are impostors, apparently he trusts us.

So, we are gathered here by the whole class, all 20 students of the hero faculty, all whom I know as my friends. I would have continued to think, if not for the ringing, but at the same time low voice from the side of the stage.

Something that looked like a platform rose from the floor to the level of the stage — One, two, check, like I can hear normally-we turned in disbelief at the source of the sound, on the same platform sat… A teddy bear? Half of it was black with a red, intimidating eye, and half of it was white with a black cute button — So, welcome to the students of the hero course of UA, let's not waste words and ideas.

"A...a stuffed animal?" "What is it?" came a voice from the direction of Kaminari. — I'm not your toy!" My name is Monokuma, and I will continue to represent the authorities at the Academy of Hope»

"Authorities?"

His voice was full of joy and positivity, as if it was all a game or an event for him. — Since we have established contact, let's move on to the show-off, students, good morning to all!

\- Good morning! Tenya repeated, bowing low, and Jiro, who was standing next to him, reflexively turned to look at him, pushing him in the side, whispering, " Hey, what are you doing?" Don't play along,

— You are all young heroes, on whose shoulders the whole world is built-Monokuma crossed his arms and looked at us — And to take care of your dreams, and possible hopes, I have gathered you here within the walls of this school, to live side by side.

— What does this shit mean?! Katsuki couldn't stand it.

— If you are talking about how long you will be here, the time limit is not limited, by the way, you also have no quirks, as some of your classmates managed to guess. I reflexively extended my hand and folded my fingers to use the quirk, nothing…

— Don't worry, we have a lot of sponsorship. Don't deny yourself anything. Monokuma put his hands behind his back and stared proudly ahead

\- W Wait! But it's not about the money... — Standing in a mask and completely covering the body of the cloak, clearly not trying to open at least some part of the skin tried to argue Hagakure

I looked around, half of my classmates were looking at the stage with interest, some did not even change their face, and only looked at their feet with a slight irritation, and some were very worried, and were ready to cry like Koji or Rikido.

— That is, the absence of windows, or even their rare appearance, and then with bars in the frame, so that we do not escape?" If this is the case, then it would be logical. Tsuyu showed her presence.

— If this isn't a practical joke, and you're not our enemy, then the circumstances are very uncomfortable. The life of recluses within the school walls is unacceptable. Yaoirozu said thoughtfully, lowering her head to the bottom and putting her finger to her lips. — Do we have a way to leave the school?"

Monokuma jumped up and came down to us from the school stage, the platform went back down. — If you so want to leave the project, you will have to follow the rules, you need to kill your classmate, and at the same time, remain unnoticed — He approached us — No matter how. Cut, tear, beat, burn, crush, strangle, shoot. How intriguing! And how desperate it is that the hopes of the world are under my control.

All the guys stood in disbelief, but someone began to ask again

\- Is it real? Hanto Sero asked, looking down at the bear.

\- That's not fair! You're making us kill each other! An unusual Mina changed in the face of despair.

— Oh, That's Right! in unison, they shouted to the Minoru and Kaminari.

— Are the hopes of the world under your control?" What the hell is this bullshit about?! Kaс-Chan raised her voice - a Piece of shit! I give you the wool from the throat to ass shove — Katsuki took Monokuma by the collar and lifted to the level of the person.

Unexpectedly, the Bear began to glow red like a siren, and then exploded in Bakugo's hand of its own volition.

— That is, the way to freedom, lies to us with the death of friends? Todoroki looked at the place where the bear had exploded. — The problem is not how we get out of here, but whether there is such a traitor among us?"

***

That's about how it all started. If earlier in our class you could see smiles of hope, now only frightening glances at each other and fear of being alone with someone. The Academy of Hope became the Academy of Desperate Heroes. Now, we have a goal-to find Hope.


	2. Where are you, exit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This work describes the murder scenes in sufficient detail, and there is cruelty.  
> If you are not resistant to this, I recommend skipping some points, or not starting reading at all.

Chapter 2. Where are you, exit?

The Almight spoke: "You can't save everyone. You have to save those you can reach" But I... I was there for him

Hit. One more. Nothing. The walls of the academy did not yield to physical force. Which, unlike the quirks, we still have. Almost everything was taken from the heroes. Unfulfilled dreams, empty hopes, even fads. Poor Hagakure was very shy about her appearance, so she was forced to wear a mask and walk around in clothes that covered her body. Tenya had lost his built-in engines, Sero had lost his duct tape, Jiro could no longer eavesdrop on conversations with wires, just like Mezo without his "spare" hands. Everything was sinking.

Sometimes, I still punch myself in the face to make sure it's not a dream, and the pros will definitely come after us, and the police have already taken action. But once again I am convinced of the opposite…

After that day, our class was given passes to go to certain rooms, and we were also told the rules more precisely. And now it all sounds something like this:  
We can't leave the project of our own free will.  
After the murder, all surviving students go through a "Class Trial" to find the killer  
If we vote correctly for the person who killed another person, he will be executed.  
If we do not vote, or choose the wrong person, we will all be executed. Besides the killer, he will leave the project.  
The game will continue until there are only two survivors left.  
Violence in the direction of Monokuma, as well as in our country, is prohibited  
You can not break your own or someone else's passes, this is a very fragile and important thing

They... must be joking, it's all some kind of test, from our teachers to test the willpower. The same way? I'm afraid not, we're trapped in this damn game, its walls are very strong, its gates are very high, without a quirk we're insignificant, we can only believe in a miracle... or else? Give in to Despair and start following the rules? No, no, not that.

\- People! Iida said, " We must not lose hope, even in this situation!"

— There are no places you can't get out of. Ojiro, who was standing behind me, said

— We still need to be together."

— I can handle it without you, I don't want people following me, ready to kill each other-Todoroki, despite the lack of quirks, remained as cold, it was clear that for him this situation is very stressful.

— Wait, half-hearted-Bakugo moved away from the wall that he had just been actively trying to destroy — don't even think about dumping it!

\- K. Kac-chan, I don't think this is a good place to argue — - I said, raising my hands at chest level

Recently, the two didn't want to stick to a good relationship. Todoroki always left saying he didn't trust us. In principle, it can be understood, only recently, his life began to take on a new meaning, and with his father began to improve, and then he is thrown into a deadly game, saying that he needs to kill people, and then watch the executions of his classmates.

Katsuki, on the other hand, was irritated by the idea that he couldn't do anything, that he was cornered. Come to think of it, he might as well have killed those unfortunate assholes who follow him around, namely the whole of BakuSquad. But he, like all of us, wanted to be a hero, protect other people's lives, and outrun the Almighty.

As for me, I tried not to despair, and spent most of my free time accompanied by Uraraka. Still, she's the one I trust the most.

***

Ochako still couldn't calm down. She paced from side to side, pacing the room.

\- Uraraka, listen, they haven't killed anyone yet, and I'm sure they won't. We are heroes after all. Not the League of Villains. I tried to reassure her.

\- Izuku, you know that anyone who drowns in despair can kill another person by infecting the others. - the girl bit her finger — We can't leave the school, you know? "We've already tried to find a way out, but we couldn't."

The day before

We were all sitting at a large round table. It had a snow-white tablecloth with lace at the edges. And in the middle was a counter with kitchen appliances.

— Why does he need all this?" Is he just playing on our nerves and for this bear, people's feelings are not important? Yaoirozu uttered her theory

— If you think about it, everything is provided for a full life, maybe it's not so bad? Ojiro tried to calm us down

— How can you say that?" - from the cloak of Hagakure stretched out a rather pale, scarred hand, on it was the usual white glove — We can not give up, much less kill each other!

\- We need to look around, Monokuma told us something about the backyard, or something like that-Jiro not paying attention to the arguments of the guys got up from the table and went to the door-While it's daytime, we can walk around the academy, right? I suggest you find that courtyard, or at least an exit to it.

Many followed her, leaving Uraraka, Mashirao, and me alone.

\- Izuku, how do you manage to keep your spirits up and still make peace with others?" - lately Ochako was not herself, she talked about the hope for the salvation of the entire class, but in her heart she was ready to scream and pray only for her life, this was told by Uraraka only to me.

\- What are you talking about, Ochako-chan?"

— The way you change the atmosphere, everyone sees you as a leader. You have everything you need to win, and I hope you can get out of here. The girl did not hesitate and quickly left the hall.

Ojiro was the next to leave the table, " was that a warning?" And it's true, Midoriya, a strong will can bring you quite a few problems — "he managed to get to the door as he spoke —" Don't think that I'm insisting on something, but think about my words. Although, it's not for me to judge

***

In the opposite direction from the classrooms, there was a door as huge as the one we met in front of the hall. As soon as it was opened, the bright light of the sun and the smell of various plants overgrown with weeds caught my eye.

Fumigake stood apart from the others, leaning against a tree trunk with his arms folded across his chest.

"Look!" There's something like a trapdoor! Mina was bouncing up and down and pointing at a spot completely overgrown with dry grass.

\- Wow, so much grass. Here would not hurt a lawn mower-supporting the idea of a friend shouted Kaminari

"We need to hurry before that teddy bear sees us," Iida commanded, waving his arms in the direction of the hatch — " Even though this passage is covered with grass, it will be in our power to tear it off

— What purpose does this courtyard serve?" Yaoirozu asked as she plucked the grass  
— If everything is in such a state of neglect, does it mean that no one has been here for a long time?

"The hole near the thicket, isn't it familiar?" Am I right Momo-chan? - Minoru was making eyes, and Kyouka, who was standing next to him, glared at the pervert

A little later, the hatch flew to an empty side, in front of us was a dusty staircase under the ground. One by one, we went down.

When we went down, we saw a dark but rather large space that looked like a laboratory.

— What is this place?"

"It looks like an old industrial facility." Maybe there was a factory here? Todoroki spoke up

\- The underground passage that was used earlier? I think we need to go a little further — I continued the thought.

We would have liked to explore the lab more thoroughly, but in the middle of our group appeared Monokuma

\- Oh, it looks like this, the uncreated heroes decided to throw themselves a party that no one came to.

— What the hell are you talking about?" - Bakugo glared at the center-Do you think you made us despair, we will not look for a way out? The hell with it!

\- I remind you that you have only one way out-through the class court Poo-poo — poo-The bear made something like a laugh, and then disappeared as suddenly as it appeared

"Instead of locking us up here forever, they're leaving us bits of hope to desperately want to go home," Kirishima said, putting his hands on his belt.

Present Day

\- Uraraka-chan, that's true, but we can't just give up. We are heroes. At the very least, we must hope for help from the outside world.

I stopped talking. Yes, we walked around the school grounds for a long time, but we never found what we needed. That's how the whole day would have passed, if not for the strange sound of a melody from some horror movie and the laughter of a Monomishka with the words

The body was found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not in any way rushing things with a murder in chapter two. All events are included in the plot, which we will see later


End file.
